Mitica Fantasia
by Valsed
Summary: Cantos, melodias, belleza irreal entra a disfrutarlo, pero... escaparas a su embrujo? Yaoi BryanXTala, mencion de otra pareja.


**Mitica Fantasia**

»»«« O »»«« O »»««

Advertencia: Yaoi, UA. Shota (he cambiado las edades de los pesonales). BryanXTala, mencion de KaiXMax

Fic dedicado a **Gabz**, por darme el titulo, ARIGATO GABZ :) y por ser una gran amiga.

»»«« O »»«« O »»««

La fría niebla cubría toda la región, como era su costumbre, los habitantes engalanados con sus costosas prendas, hombres con trajes y flecos en cuellos y mangas, sombreros oscuros y bastones de mango de oro; las mujeres con sus largas faldas de gran vuelo, guantes de encaje, tocados, sombrillas y demás accesorio que permitiera a los otros dar a conocer la fortuna que poseían.

Recorrían las calles con sus voces y risas desinteresadas.

El gran teatro traía una novedad esa noche, un espectáculo que se repetiría dos veces a la semana durante un mes; los rumores atraían a mucha gente, unos por curiosidad otros por verdadero interés.

El Duque Kuznetzov, era uno de los interesados en descubrir el talento de esa noche; dos pequeños mellizos: uno con la voz tan hermosa que conmueve corazones, y el otro hermano con un talento tan natural en el piano que estremece en cada nota.

Los mellizo han recibido un apodo, no solo por sus talentos, sino también por sus apariencias, el mas pequeño de cabello dorado alborotado, grandes ojos azules, tez pálida y con una apariencia delicada y pequeña aun para su edad; una sensación de tranquilidad es lo que se puede respirar en él, por eso es llamado querubín, pequeño y hermoso.

El otro, el mayor, nacido el mismo día, pero aun así teniendo apariencia diferente, cabello rojo como la sangre, ojos igualmente azules, pero misteriosos, de tez blanca, pero con una picara chispa rondando en su aura, llamado por eso diablillo, encantador y alegre.

Duque Kuznetzov entro al teatro, dejando abrigo y sombrero en el vestíbulo, en cuanto fue reconocido un mozo lo llevo hasta uno de los reservados, una cortina retirada permitió ver un par de sillas, el Duque de largo cabello lavanda tomo asiento dejando un par de monedas al mozo. Se sentó en una silla sujetando entre ambas manos su bastón con mango en forma de 'perro del diablo'.

Dos círculos luminosos alumbraron las pesadas cortinas de terracota, pronto empezaría la función, el publico ya estaba atento, las cortinas se levantaron lentamente, el escenario completamente iluminado, solo un piano de cola a la derecha, las luces se apagaron un momento, para después alumbrar únicamente el asiento del pianista donde ya se encontraba su ocupante en traje negro, sus dedos listos para empezar, una nueva luz se prendió, alumbrando el centro del escenario, un chico vestido de blanco se dejo ver.

El publico esperaba expectante, ambos protagonistas del espectáculo tenían los ojos cerrados, varios segundos que se sintieron eternos para quienes ansiaban escuchar el espectáculo; una nota de Do se escucho, seguido por otras mas, hicieron vibrar sus nervios.

No tardo en escucharse una suave voz, amerizando tan cautivante melodía, los corazones eran estremecidos por tan hermosa voz. Kuznetzov no pudo dejar de admirar tan maravillosa combinación, tal espectáculo era digno de reyes y dioses

Pero nada fue comparable, al justo momento en que vio por primera vez esos azules misteriosos mirarlo fijamente, esa chispa de intensidad lo cegaba, parpadeo dejando que sus ojos lilas pudieran ver claramente; una obsesión se había metido en su cabeza, ya no podría vivir sin obtenerlo.

Jalo la cuerda que su privado poseía, el mozo llego rápido y silencioso para no interrumpir el espectáculo.

-si mi señor?- pregunto con voz baja

-quiero conocer a esos chicos, encárguese de que pueda ir a los camerinos- ordeno sin perder de vista al pequeño pelirrojo.

-si mi señor- se retiro de la misma manera.

Y agradeció que lo hiciera igual de rápido, quería disfrutar del espectáculo, gozar de su soledad para sentirse único espectador, tal y como esa mirada fija en él le hacia sentir; una canción dedicaba únicamente a él.

Tan embelesado estaba, que no comprendió el momento en que todas luces en el teatro habían sido prendidos, ni cuando ambos chicos hicieron una reverencia agradeciendo la presencia de los espectadores; fue solo cuando perdió de vista al chico entendió, con horror, que la función había terminado.

-señor- le llamo una voz cuando maldecía al dueño del lugar por ofrecer un espectáculo, que a su parecer, había sido muy breve.

-diga-

-esta listo, si me sigue lo llevare hasta los camerinos- dijo con una reverencia.

Duque Kuznetzov se levanto rápidamente en cuanto escucho que sus anhelos se lograrían, pero se controlo, pues es un Duque y debía mantener la compostura. Caminaron por los alfombrados pasillos, las velas que iluminaban se mantenían quietas.

Llegaron al final del pasillo, el mozo se detuvo frente a una puerta, la cual golpeo suavemente dos veces, Kuznetzov esperaba ansioso, una dama de porte distinguido abrió la puerta; de cabello negro y ojos azul claro vestida de largo vestido de tono neutro.

-Señora Judy Ivanov, le presento al Duque Bryan Kuznetzov -

-mi señor es un placer- hizo una reverencia, el Duque solo hizo una leve inclinación de cabeza.

-la Señora Judy es la madre y tutora de los jóvenes Tala y Max, quienes lo acaban de complacer con su espectáculo.

Tal información removió el interior del Duque, aquella dama fue la procreadora del dueño de esos intensos ojos misteriosos que lo habían cautivado.

-mi dama es todo un honor conocerla- tomo la blanca mano y la beso en un gesto de elegancia.

-me han dicho que desea conocer a mis hijos-

-así es, no es molestia alguna?-

-claro que no mi señor, pase por favor- ambos entraron al amplio camerino, el lugar lleno de prendas de gran cantidad de estilos, objetos regados por todos lados; obsequios para ambos pequeños, aseguro el Duque.

-Max- llamo con voz maternal. El pequeño de cabello rubio que se miraba en el espejo volteo al llamado -ven a conocer al Duque Bryan- el pequeño se levanto con grácil movimiento.

-mucho gusto- dijo el pequeño con una pronunciada reverencia.

-igualmente pequeño Max- sus grandes ojos azules claros se le quedaron mirando fijamente, su mirada tranquilizadora le otorgo un momento de paz que no había tenido desde que se perdió en los profundos azules. Mismo color, pero tan diferentes.

- ¿Es usted un Duque?- pregunto con tan suave voz.

-así es- contesto con una sonrisa.

-nunca antes había conocido a un Duque- agrego mientras rodeaba con sus bracitos uno de los de su madre en gesto de timidez.

-y yo nunca antes había conocido a un querubín- el pequeño se sonrojo y se escondió tras las faldas de su madre.

-perdone es que es muy tímido-

-no se preocupe- movió la mano en gesto de quitar importancia. Ahora que había perdido de vista el azul relajante, su mente se lleno de nuevo de azul misterioso; ¿Dónde estaría él?

Y como adivinando sus pensamientos -Tala, ven a conocer a nuestro visitante-

-voy mamá- se escucho una cantarina voz tras el biombo.

Los pies del Duque se movieron solos llevándolo al lugar de donde provenía esa voz; de manera sorpresiva el pequeño apareció frente a él, mirándolo con una amplia sonrisa.

-Hola- saludo tranquilamente el chico.

Ahí estaba nuevamente esos ojos, viéndolo únicamente a él, esa perturbadora sensación lo invadía nuevamente. Un toque en su nariz, lo trago de nuevo a la realidad.

-es usted muy apuesto-

-ah... gracias. Tu también eres... muy hermoso- comento embelesado.

Dibujo una picara sonrisa mientras ladeaba la cabeza levemente; su hermano se acerco y le dijo algo al oído.

-hermano- reclamo ante lo que hubiera sido dicho, el mas pequeño corrió nuevamente tras su madre, quien miraba todo tranquilamente.

-Tala por que no llevas al Duque a recorrer el teatro-

-si Mamá- contesto rápidamente, tomando al adulto de la mano y jalándolo con él, Bryan no hizo nada para evitarlo; estaba siendo tocado por aquella hermosa criatura.

Había salido del camerino, cuando se percato que realmente no sabia que hacer, un adulto a disposición de un niño, miro hacia a atrás y vio como un mozo llevaba a otra persona al cuarto de los niños, vio salir a la madre y atender al nuevo invitado; mientras aun era jalado.

Llegaron hasta el escenario, ahora desolado - ¿Cómo dijo que se llama?- pregunto tranquilamente el niño.

-Soy el Duque de Kuznetzov-

-no ¿Cómo se llama?-

- ¿Ah?-

- ¿Cual es su nombre? Mire, yo soy Tala Ivanov y me llamo Tala-

El Duque sonrío -me llamo Bryan-

-es un nombre raro-

-es el nombre que ha portado mi familia en muchas generaciones-

-ah, eso quiere decir que se llama igual que su papá, y su papá igual que su abuelo, y así-

-así es-

-que aburrido- exclamo dándole la espalda y subiéndose a los acojinados asientos, caminando sobre ellos, el duque lo seguía.

- ¿Te parece?-

-sip- sus manos se extendieron buscando equilibrio - ¿Su hermano también se llama así?-

-no tengo hermanos-

-que lastima, yo quiero mucho al mío- giro de pronto viéndolo de frente, aun sobre las sillas sus rostros estaban muy cerca, el chico alzo sus manos y tomo con delicadeza las mejillas del Duque -si eres muy guapo-

-muchas gracias- contesto nervioso, no creyendo ser nuevamente el centro de atención de un niño tan inquieto

-tiene esposa?- pregunto con un tono de voz que le confundió.

-no, no tengo-

-y novia?-

-tampoco-

-por que?- pregunto con sus ojos clavándose en los suyos.

-no ha habido chica que me interese-

-y ha habido chica que se interese en ti-

-si muchas, no quiero presumir, pero ya habida varias chicas casaderas que han intentado su oportunidad-

-eres popular?-

-se diría que si-

-ah- bajo sus manos, y de un brinco llego de nuevo al suelo, con las manos en la espalda -me caes bien, vendrás mañana?-

-si me invitas si- no supo bien porque dijo eso, solo sabia que quería seguir viéndolo.

Con su dedito índice le hizo señal para que se acercara. Bryan se agacho para quedar a la altura del niño -si?- un sonoro beso en la mejilla

-te veo mañana- dijo alejándose de ese lugar sacudiendo su mano con energía.

Bryan se quedo paralizado en su posición, incapaz de comprender lo que había sucedido. Un simple beso le había causado tal conmoción; no solo un beso, sino uno dado por un niño, un artista, un prodigio de la música, un seductor de sentimientos.

Sacudió la cabeza con desengaño; era un niño, una dulce criatura llena ternura; jamas antes lo habían tratado de esa manera, esa era la razón de su perturbación. Pero aun así, deseaba estar con él... como fuera.

»»«« O »»«« O »»««

Fiel a su palabra, ahí estaba nuevamente, en el mismo balcón, oculto en las sombras de su privado esperando ansioso verlo nuevamente; había llegado desde temprano para verlo antes de la función, pero se resistió a hacerlo, por no tener un motivo lógico para excusarse, pero no soportaba el no ver los intensos azules enmarcado en tan seductor cabello rojo.

Tal como la función pasada, las luces iluminaron todo el escenario, se oscureció para después dejar ver al joven pianista, pero esta vez el chico no estaba sentado, permanecía de pie con la vista baja, y sujetando entre sus manos una vela frente a su rostro, con lentos movimientos se sentó dejando la vela sobre el piano ocultando su rostro y sus ojos del publico, pero para Bryan la posición de esa vela no era un estorbo sino que le permitía, mejor aun distinguir los hermosos azules oscuros que aun sin haber empezado la música ya lo miraban fijamente.

La segunda luz se ilumino, tan repentino destello llevo al Duque a ver al pequeño hermano que igualmente sujetaba una vela entre sus manos decorada con pétalos traslúcidos de papel; las primeras notas sonaron y Bryan alejo su conciencia de la realidad, llevándose al mundo donde esa canción lo transportaba, uno donde sentimientos desconocidos que lo llevaban al limite de sentimientos, abundaban.

El espectáculo termino, con el sabor de desear mas; un mozo entro a su privado. -los jóvenes Ivanov lo esperan-

"Me espera" fue lo que se repitió en su mente, no dejo ser guiado, en su mente había quedado claramente fijado el camino que lo llevaría a donde anhelaba. Pero lo que no esperaba era llegar al mismo tiempo con otro sujeto, su elegante ropa y porte distinguido le provoco recelo.

-buenas noches- pronuncio cada quien sin tono de socializar. "Quien es él?" se preguntaba consternado "vendrá a ver a Tala, qué querrá con él, solo yo puedo estar con él" no sabia porque pensaba en eso, y por el momento lo único que quería saber era el motivo que traía ese sujeto al mismo lugar que él.

-Soy el Duque Bryan Kuznetzov - extendió su mano en un gesto de educación, únicamente.

-Soy el Marqués Kai Hiwatari- sus miradas se enfrentaron con reto, sus manos apretaban con mas fuerzas el saludo. En gesto retador la distancia entre ellos se cerraba.

La puerta del camerino, y una rubia cabellera salió, ambos hombres voltearon y recibieron una encantadora sonrisa.

-buenas noches- saludo con su excesiva reverencia Max a Bryan. Y volteando a ver a Kai -me alegra que volviera- contesto con timidez.

-prometí volver- el hombre de azulina cabellera se inclino y tomo su mentón para que el pequeño alzara su rostro -te traje un regalo- y sacando algo de su saco lo coloco frente al pequeño.

-que lindo- un pequeño muñeco de trapo con pequeñas alas blancas en su espalda fue rápidamente envuelto en los bracitos del niño.

-me alegra que te gustara-

Bryan veía la escena con mas tranquilidad, ese hombre no había ido a ver a su niño, sino al hermano; uno que ahora sonreía con gran felicidad al recibir un pequeño obsequio. Y él que traía a Tala, no traía nada para su niño. Se reprochaba no haber pensado en eso.

La dulce voz lo saco de sus cavilaciones -con permiso Duque- Max se alejo tomando la mano del Marqués

Los vio marcharse, ese pequeño era feliz con ese sujeto, pero su niño lo seria a su lado? Qué pasaría sino fuera lo suficientemente bueno par él? lo perdería, no volvería a ver sus azules misteriosos.

-Bryan que bueno que viniste- una pequeña y tersa mano sujeto la suya.

Contrariado y alegre por volver a verlo -Tala, perdóname no te traje regalo alguno-

El pequeño llevo sus manos tras su cabeza -no importa- le sonrío tranquilizador.

-buenas noches Duque- la señora apareció tras su hijo

-buenas noches Dama Ivanov-

-gracias por honrarnos nuevamente con su presencia-

-para mi es un placer venir a verlos-

-Bryan sabes?- comento con picardía el pequeño

-si Tala?-

-salgamos a pasear, me llevas a conocer la cuidad?

-claro que si- y mirando a la mujer -me permite, prometo salvaguardarlo-

-confío en usted- y en gesto cariñoso acaricio a su niño en la cabeza y entro nuevamente al camerino de manera despreocupada.

-vamonos- tomo al Duque de la mano y lo llevo con ímpetu a la salida.

La unión de sus manos era fuertemente vista por sus lilas irises, no solo los azules le hacían sentirse hipnotizado, sino que durante todo el camino su mente se había quedado fijado en la suave piel que le hacia sentir algo sagrado, entre mas tiempo estuvieran juntas mas deseaba no soltarlo.

Llegaron al parque, la animosidad del niño contrastaba con el sombrío ambiente de la cuidad; algunos paseantes veían con curiosa alegría los ágiles movimientos que corría por las cercanías diciendo hermosas palabras sobre aquel lugar.

Bryan veía también alegremente la escena, la siempre nublada ciudad tenia una nueva luz ese día, Tala era una chispa de energía para todos los que lo veían; el Duque contemplaba como el pequeño, sin estar en un escenario, cautivaba a los presentes. Ese pequeño se convertía rápidamente en su indispensable fuente de energía.

En un repentino ataque de celos, vio con furia a aquellos que contemplaban a su chispa, única, invaluable, suya, SUYA.

Con gesto agresivo se acerco al pequeño, lo sujeto del antebrazo lastimándolo y se alejaron de ahí lo más rápido posible, Tala no había pronunciado palabra alguna, se dejo llevar callado, con la mirada seria y sin una queja.

El Duque iba frenético, alejar a su pequeño de toda esa gentuza era lo mas importante, ninguno era digno de admirarlo, solo él. Se detuvo al notar que... quizás ni el era digno de tenerlo cerca, y ahora lo alejaba de la gente que le creaba un mundo de celebridad.

-pasa algo Bryan?- tan hermosa voz lo saco de sus cavilaciones, permitiéndose notar que estaba en el vestíbulo del teatro, lugar que solo ellos ocupaban ese momento.

-no, nada- se sintió culpable al darse cuenta de lo sucedido -perdóname por comportarme de esta manera, yo...-

-no te preocupes- le hizo una señal para que se agachara. El pequeño sujeto el rostro del adulto con ambas mano, acariciando la tersa piel que se perdía con la aparición de pronta barba y algunas líneas de edad, ese era el rostro de un adulto.

El pequeño en un rápido movimiento beso los labios adultos -ven mañana- había sido la orden, tras despedirse con una despedida de mano.

El Duque, el gran señor, embobado por un simple beso... no uno simple, uno capaz de destruir cualquier muro de frialdad, de moral y ética. Porque sabía que estaba mal, aunque no sabía si ese pequeño sabía lo que acababa de hacer; lo único y seguro dentro de él, es que deseaba repetirlo.

Un adulto sometido a los caprichos de un niño.

»»«« »»«« »»««

Ahí de nuevo, presente en la tercera función que vería, igualmente anhelada, igualmente fascinante y cautivadora, criaturas divinas llegadas a la tierra para demostrar la gran diferencia que existe entre sus mundos.

No le hicieron esperar, y fue llevado nuevamente al camerino de los pequeños, el mozo abrió la puerta y permitiéndole entrar, El duque estaba extrañado, no debía entrar al cuarto donde dormía una dama. Pero aun así paso al ver el umbral abierto que le permitiría llegar ante su deseo.

Paso, siendo cerrada la puerta tras de él -Bryan- se escucho esa alegre voz, una pequeña mano tomo la suya -ven, siéntate aquí- fue llevado al interior de la habitación, una cama grande, impecable. Se sentó en ella.

-Tala te traje un regalo- Le había costado mucho en comprarle algo que fuera digno para su pequeño.

Le entrego una pequeña caja envuelta en papel opaco. El pequeño lo tomo rápidamente y rompiendo la envoltura por la rapidez con la que lo desenvolvía, descubrió una caja de música -gracias- en agradecimiento beso nuevamente los labios, el duque quedo perplejo sin saber que hacer, había recibido lo que deseaba tan raídamente.

El pequeño abrió la caja, y una alegre melodía sonaba en ella, las notas tocadas rápidamente dejando un ritmo cadencioso. Tala siguiendo la música comenzó a bailar a ese ritmo, dándole un nuevo espectáculo al Duque.

Cuando termino la canción, Tala se subió a la cama, quedando a la misma altura que el adulto, su cara mostró una seriedad nunca antes vista, Bryan se extraño, temía que su regalo no valiera la pena.

Unas pequeñas manos sujetaron su rostro, dulces besos fueron otorgados a sus labios, ojos, mejillas, frente. Sin ser soltado su rostro pudo ver nuevamente esa hermosa sonrisa -gracias Bryan es muy lindo- Sintió nuevamente como sus bocas se juntaban, solo que esta vez el beso se alargaba.

Sabia que estaba mal, él era un niño, un hermoso y cautivante ser, pero aun así un niño, tenia que separarlo, sus brazos se alzaron, y a contrario de lo que se proponía, rodeo la pequeña cintura, pegándolo a su cuerpo. El beso lo incendiaba, quería probar mas, si era un pecado, pecaría. Se abrió paso fácilmente su lengua profanaba con ansiedad el belfos.

Sus manos rompieron el abrazo con ansias, paso por entre las telas de la ropa, buscando sentir lo prohibido, saciarse hasta la complacencia, devorando a besos y lamidas cada rincón de la tersa y juvenil piel.

Lo recostó con vehemencia, no tardo en despojar de toda atavío con desespero; el pequeño solo sonreía, complaciente con el Duque quien lo admiraba como si de una divinidad se tratara.

Sus cuerpo se amoldaron, lo hizo suyo con facilidad, y sumos gritos de placer, aun siendo Tala un niño, lo penetro con facilidad, la carne del pequeño se ajustaba perfectamente a la del adulto. Lo hizo suyo con desesperación, el deseo lo elevo a grandes niveles, llegando a la cúspide una y otra vez, gastando en ello toda su fuerza, con la ultima aspiración, vio al pequeño sonreír satisfecho.

Los cuerpo permanecieron dormidos, juntos, esa noche, uno completamente agotado y extasiado, el otro inmensamente feliz, ambos lograron lo que querían.

Tras esa noche, el Duque Bryan se convirtió en un afable visitante nocturno de la extravagante criaturita. En ocasiones se encontraba al Marques con el ángel rubio, hermano de su revoloteante chispa.

Pero llego una noche, en que su criaturita lo miro con seriedad, mirada que nunca antes había visto en tan hermoso rostro, la preocupación de que algo le pasara se había convertido en su principal objetivo -oye Bryan- pronuncio el pequeño seriamente.

-Qué pasa? Qué tienes?- le urgía saber que tenia, quitarle los problemas y darle alivio.

-ese hombre- pronuncio lentamente

-qué hombre, alguien se ha atrevido a lastimarte?- mas temía que alguien tocara lo que consideraba suyo por voluntad divina.

Negó con su cabecita -no, a mi no- contesto siendo sujetado firmemente del adulto, sin sentir dolor por ello

-qué pasa entonces, sabes que haría cualquier cosa por ti-

-si lo se, pero...-

-vamos habla- exigió zarandeándolo

-es mi hermano- pronuncio desviando su mirada -lo he visto triste, creo que...-

Bryan lo miro con dulzura, era tan tierno su niño, y con tanto cariño para su hermano, que se preocupaba por él -qué le pasa a tu hermano?-

-no lo se, pero creo... que ese hombre lo lastima-

-El Marques?-

Asintió con la cabeza -creo que lo lastima, pero mi hermanito no nos quiere decir nada- lo miro con ojos suplicantes -ayúdame a rescatarlo-

Tan conmovedora mirada, como decir que no; un odio creciente hacia ese Marques nació dentro de él -te ayudare, te lo juro- y la promesa sellada con un beso.

Ahora buscaría la forma de eliminar a aquel que hacia que su pequeña chispa sintiera tristeza, nadie, pero nadie jamas, podría perturbarle su felicidad.

Y lo mejor de todo es que no tardo en encontrar la manera

El Marques, seguido del pequeño Max, se acercaban rápidamente, vio una mirada furiosa en el hombre, y se indigno, era capaz de lastimar a un niño, y aun así se enojaba.

Un golpe cruzo su rostro -señor, ha sido retado a un duelo- Comento el Marques

-duelo aceptado- y lo golpeo con su guante. Le demostraría quien es el Duque Bryan Kuznetzov, y además obtendría el agradecimiento eterno de su niño.

Un atardecer, dos hombres armados, indignados, furiosos, lucharían por el amor concedido por unos pequeños niños. El sol rojo los envolvió, sus sombras demostraban la firmeza de sus movimientos, dos dispararon, un trueno en eco. Y dos cuerpos cayeron sin vida.

Sus almas no llegaron al infierno, mucho menos al cielo, ambas almas llegaron a las palmas de pequeños niños.

-me caía bien Kai- comento con un dejo de tristeza el rubio

-te encariñas mucho con tus juguetes Max, si sabes que de todos modos les pasara lo mismo, no deberías decir esas cosas- Ambos niños sentados uno frente al otro, en una carroza que andaba a gran velocidad.

-Tala tiene razón, los humanos son solo juguetes, al final todos mueren, no te lamentes por ellos- comento la mujeres sentada a su lado.

-escucha a mamá, mejor devora el alma, para que se convierta en utilidad- el rubio asintió y de un sorbido, el alma del Marques desapareció.

-tu también Tala, ya no juegues con tu comida-

-si mamá, solo me quería divertir un rato mas con él-

-ahora que lleguemos a la otra ciudad, encontraras mas juguetes-

-tienes razón- absorbió la alma perdida.

-ahora duerman un rato, que aun queda mucho camino-

-si mamá- ambos besaron los labios de Judy, para después besarse apasionadamente entre ellos. Tala se acomodo entre ambos y abrazo a su hermano. Su madre sonrío en cuanto los vio dormir, y se dejo dormitar. Era difícil cuidar a dos criaturas como sus niños, pero valía la pena con tan solo verlos.

Su alma condenada, pero la felicidad en vida.

»»«« O »»«« O »»««

Fin

»»«« O »»«« O »»««


End file.
